Disaster
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: First dates usually go off without a hitch, right? Reno/Yuffie for Speedy Speck.


Disaster

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy. Please R&R.

It was their first date.

Sure they had made out on his couch before and slept together in her bed but Reno and Yuffie had never officially gone out on what could be considered a date.

Until tonight that is.

Reno had chosen a fancy restaurant, Mysidia, to dine at. Yuffie had ordered what appeared to be a nice soup. But after taking one sip, she started sweating and her face got blotchy. Reno helped her to the restroom and waited outside.

Who knew Yuffie was allergic to crayfish or that Mysidia's menus often used fancy names instead of telling exactly what went into each dish? Yuffie emerged from the restroom and smiled sheepishly at Reno.

"Guess I ruined it, huh?" Yuffie remarked.

"No, it was my fault. So I'm guessing dinner's out of the question, huh?" Yuffie nodded and Reno took her arm, leading her out into a romantic starlit sky.

But a few things were different. Oh sure the sky was still there, that hadn't changed. However it was hardly romantic and that was thanks to the dark storm clouds blocking out the stars.

"Don't worry Reno, at least it isn't raining," Yuffie commented. They continued walking, occasionally staring up at the clouds. Nothing had fallen from them yet.

As the pair was walking along they suddenly saw a puddle in front of them. Yuffie looked at Reno, Reno looked at Yuffie. Taking off his jacket, Reno placed it in the puddle. Yuffie snorted and just leaped over the puddle, leaving Reno with his wet jacket.

"You're supposed to be grateful," Reno muttered. Yuffie laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"But I am Turkey. That white shirt really shows off your muscles." And with a nyuk nyuk Yuffie kept on walking, Reno following after her. As he caught up to his girlfriend, thunder broke the stillness of the evening and rain came pouring down in a torrent.

Needless to say, the couple got soaked.

Nearly tripping over their own feet, the two somehow made it to Reno's apartment. Stumbling through the doorway, Yuffie instantly plopped her wet behind on Reno's new leather couch. But as the redhead came running after her, he found himself not caring.

"I'm cold Turkey," Yuffie said, arms crossing over themselves and clasping onto her shoulders.

"Well I know how to keep you warm," Reno said, adding a seductive growl to his voice. Yuffie rolled her eyes but didn't resist his advances as he came closer, quickly ripping off his clothes. Yuffie even allowed him to remove her wet articles and soon they were relatively warm snuggled together, lips moving close.

But before they could connect, Yuffie's phone rang. Yuffie went to answer it but Reno held up a hand.

"I'll handle this, it's probably a telemarketer." Yuffie nodded and handed him the phone. Reno flipped it open and held it up to his ear.

"Yuffie Kisaragi!" A loud voice bellowed on the other end.

"No this is her boyfriend and you're interrupting a very special moment."

"This is- but Yuffie quickly grabbed the phone from Reno as she recognized who that voice belonged to.

"Daddy, how's it hanging?"

Reno's normally pale features went a few shades whiter and he cursed his misfortune. Now he'd have to watch out for assassins from Wutai for corrupting their White Rose.

"Daddy, I'll call you later. Don't worry I know...yes I did. Yes! Gosh why don't you spend sometime with a geisha or two you old prude! I don't care if that was vulgar pops! Alright, got to go, bye." Yuffie then hung up and shrugged her shoulders at Reno.

"Parent's right?"

"I wouldn't know," the Turk responded. Sighing, he wrapped an arm around Yuffie's shoulder. "Tonight's been one big disaster babe, sorry..."

Yuffie just hugged him and kissed him deep on the lips. Once they had broken apart, she gave him a wide grin.

"Disaster or not, I just like spending time with you Reno, even if you have a horrible sense of humor."

"Is that so?" Yuffie nodded and looked up at him with doe eyes.

"Now where were we?" They moved closer, lips about to meet for another kiss. But before that happened the power went out. And as Yuffie giggled in the darkness, Reno realized that he felt the same way.

Disaster or not, as long as he had Yuffie with him everything would be okay.


End file.
